Oasis
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: Leon watches Yuffie naked in an oasis while travelling with her in Agrabah. RATED M FOR A REASON! HENTAI, PERVERTED. Don't read if don't like. You have been forewarned. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII.


Oasis

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

Leon and Yuffie are walking in Arabah, hungry and thirsty. The ninja warrior brushes sweat from her forehead, and her brain is fried from the scorching sun above her. She curses herself for not being more prepared when hiking out in this desert; she should have brought a hat, or at least some sun tan lotion. Fumbling in her bag, she pulls out a towel and starts wiping her sweaty face; at this rate, Yuffie feels like a pig that's been in the sun for about five hours, getting ready to be chopped open for Thanksgiving. She chuckles at her own non-funny joke (The joke was supposed to be that you don't cook pigs on Thanksgiving; you cook turkeys) .

But this fails to bring a smile on her face. Instead, it only makes her more depressed than she already is. Shaking her head, Yuffie starts to believe that she was never getting out of this desert; by the time a search party comes to rescue them, all they will find are scraps of meat, with buzzards eating at them.

Moaning, she turns o Leon. Sometimes Yuffie wonders how he does it; no matter how hot it gets, Leon never shows any sign of emotion. Only once or twice has she seen him wipe sweat from his brow; never does the warrior show any sign of fatigue.

_Maybe it's just a warrior thing, _Yuffie thinks Warriors were always trained to handle extreme conditions; maybe being stuck in a desert with no food or water was one of them.

Sighing, Yuffie puts her head down. "This isn't fair!" She doesn't like the desert one bit.

Slowly, her knees start to give in. Moments before she collapses, Yuffie notices something in the distance.

"Look over there!" She saw an oasis in front of her: a beautiful, lively oasis. It lies in the desert, complete with everything: a deep pond of pure and glistening water, a single palm tree with coconuts and green leaves, and freshly grown green grass that sooths one's bare feet as it makes contact with the flesh.

Leon's eyes widen. In all of his wildest dreams, he did not know that there was an oasis in this part of Agrabah. He has scoured this land many times, but he's never come across anything remotely like this. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Leon focuses on the more important thing; they have water and food(that is, if grass and tree leaves count as food)

Just as he starts to get the motive to run, Yuffie beats him to the scene. "Eat my dust, loser!" Without thinking, she runs wildly like a mad beast into the pool of water. Before she reaches the shore, however, she does something quickly and unexpected.

With the razor-sharp skill of a ninja, Yuffie starts to undress, even while running in the sand. First, she moves her hands to her combat vest and swiftly starts to pull it off her body; this is easy considering the vest was already unzipped to begin with. Not wasting any time, she moves her fingers to her waist. Gripping her tank top, Yuffie yanks it over her head and discards it to the side. Now all that's left is her shorts. When her feet are merely five seconds from hitting water, the girl pulls her shorts down and kicks them away. Then, without taking off her boots or socks, she spreads her arms and falls head first into the oasis.

All while this has been happening, Leon has his eyes closed, trying to keep dust out. It must have been the heatstroke, because when Leon opens his eyes, his life changes.

He just stands there dumbstruck, still trying to reel from the erotic display he had just seen. Blood is starting to rush to his head, and he has no idea what to say or to feel or to even think at this point. Millions of thoughts try to penetrate his already-shattered image of Yuffie, but he does his best to shake them aside. Yuffie is his friend; nothing more, nothing less. Leon remembers what Cloud had told him: _Never, and I mean NEVER fall in love with Yuffie. It would only make things worse for your friendship._

As much as Leon wants to believe that, the sight of Yuffie naked is too golden an opportunity to pass up. Ignoring his promise, the warrior slowly walks to the oasis, thinking only with his cock and not with his head. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Leon did his best "cool guy" impersonation and laid back into the tree, examining the ninja bathing herself in the water.

Yuffie is so beautiful. Her tender skin glistens in the sun, and her nicely curved body makes him sweat.

Leon gulps a bit in his mouth. Now she starts to cup the water into her hands. Once she does this, she begins to wash her chest, making sure to get every last inch, allowing the cold water to sooth her hot skin. Licking his lips, he notices how wet Yuffie is, how sweet the water makes her look. He imagines himself sucking that tender, juicy skin, letting his mouth feel sweet sensations never felt before.

"That would be nice…" Leon mumbles, almost too loudly.

Yuffie stares back at Leon, oblivious to what he was doing. "What was that?"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Leon starts sweating on the back of his neck. He hopes to God that Yuffie won't notice the bulge in his pants, or the uneasiness in his knees.

"Um, nothing. You can, uh…" Leon motions at the water. "You know, keep…bathing, I guess."

That did not come out right. Not at all. Now he is a dead man for sure. Yuffie would know Leon was thinking dirty about her. And everything would be over between them. Leon closes his eyes and braces himself for the slap on his face.

But Yuffie shruggs. "Okay, then. It must be the crows." With that, she resumed washing her body.

Leon breathes a sigh of relief. Content, he starts undressing himself. Maybe he'll join Yuffie after all, he thinks. To watch, of course. Nothing more.

Leon doesn't care if he gets any water; Yuffie is the only oasis that can quench his thirst.


End file.
